Scared but here
by cloloveswah
Summary: Hi! This is my 3rd Fan fic, Finally got chapters working. Its mainly about Danny and Alice, but does have some others in.
1. A zebra too many

**Hey! Another one! I love Danny and Alice, so it's mainly about them, but will incorporate other characters.**

_**Alices POV**_

I looked at the little leopard cub that lay in its cage. His bright eyes stared at me, and his calm growl had a bigger meaning to it. I knew what he was after. Milk. He was Olivia's cub, McCavitie, and he had been micro chipped, Olivia has gone away for a few days, so it was up to me and Danny to care of him whilst she was away. I was under strict orders to make sure the milk was warm, and so with a spring in my step, I walked over and warmed the milk up.

I sang to myself, as I bounded around the surgery, after feeding the little cub, I went over and saw to the baby giraffe that was in – her cut on her leg seemed to be healing nicely... it was another example of Danny's great work.

I sighed, Danny. He was having a much deserved lie in today. When I'd left this morning, he'd been fast asleep. It had taken me some time to unwrap myself from his tight grip on me. Getting his arms from around my chest without waking him, was not a skill I was used to practising. But, it seemed I hadn't done to bad.

Lost in my thoughts of Danny, I stood staring into space. I didn't realise that Danny was actually behind me, and when he put his hands around my waist and twisted me round, I let out a small shriek, before laughing uncontrollably.

"Good Morning, gorgeous." Danny said, putting his face close to mine. I leant towards him, ready to feel his lips upon mine. I soon felt them, as he leant forward and kissed me. As he ran his fingers through my pony tail, I threw my arms around his neck and kept him in our embrace. I wanted this to last an eternity.

"Ahem." We both pulled away quickly, and turned round. I saw the familiar face of my brother Rowan. He smirked as both I and Danny separated.

"Sorry Rowan, can we help?" asked Danny, putting his arm around my waist.

"As a matter of fact you can. We have a zebra herd, I'm a bit worried about one of them, he seems lame, but I can't get anywhere near her, the stallion of the herd is being over protective. I was wondering if you guys can come and take a look. But there's no rush."

"Of course, we'll come over as soon as we can; we just have a few bits to sort out." I smiled as I squeezed Danny's hand. "See you in a bit bro."

Rowan thanked us and walked away. He seemed completely changed to the Rowan I'd once known.

Danny hugged me, that's when I noticed he had something in his hand.

"What's in your hand?" I asked trying to peek a look into his hand.

"Well, it's only your headband, I mean, I didn't know if you'd want it." He grinned as I tried to get it back. "If you want it, you'll have to come get it." He yelled running off in the opposite direction.

"DANNY!" I yelled with laughter as I galloped after him. I finally caught up with him, but ended up falling into Danny, pushing him to the ground, and falling myself I ended up on top of him.

We giggled and I finally got my headband back. Danny playfully rolled me onto the floor, and leant down over me to kiss me. We shared a romantic kiss, before finally getting up together, laughing and smiling.

"You're unbelievable! Not sure I'm going to give you any more lie ins!" I teased "Anyway, I'll go to Mara, See these zebra's."

"I'll come with..." Danny was interrupted by Olivia.

"Danny, Mr Ferin has just rang, he wants you to see his dog, he's bringing him up." She shot a glance at me, I felt uncomfortable but I smiled back.

"Okay." Danny replied, half heartedly. "Will you be okay? I'm sorry I can't come, just radio if you need me, yeh?"

I nodded as Danny gave me a quick kiss. I grabbed the mobile vet box, my radio and gun, and set off to Mara.

As I arrived, I was greeted by Rowan and Vanessa. I hugged them both before walking towards their zebra enclosure. The zebras were nowhere to be seen in the huge pen, and so we drove straight in.

After much searching we found the zebra who had been lame. I jumped out, telling Rowan and Vanessa to stay where they were. The zebra was lying down, panicked. She couldn't get up at all, and it would seem she was losing all hope of getting up.

"Come on Girl" I soothed as she snorted. "It seems like a nasty fracture. We'll have to get her to Leopards Den."

Rowan jumped out of the truck, as Vanessa drove off to go fetch the trailer. He stood by a tree, before eventually climbing into it. He watched as his sister worked hard to stabilise the zebra. He was overwhelmed with pride.

But before I knew it, I was facing the male zebra, the vicious and over protective stallion. Rowan shouted at me, but I knew not to move. If I moved he would most certainly get more upset. I stayed still, as I reached for my gun, I saw it wasn't there, I must have left it on the truck. I bit my lip... I stood up slowly, backing away step by step, my eyes on the zebra.

Suddenly, the zebra came charging towards me, his hooves pounding against the ground, louder and louder as he got closer and closer. I began to ran but it was in vain as I felt him plough through me, throwing me high into the air. Suddenly, I was on the floor, with a thud, and before drifting into a darkness I heard the thud of hooves in the distance going away, and Rowan's voice on the radio, to Danny.


	2. I'll save you

_**Danny's POV**_

"Danny come in, Danny come in!!" I heard the voice of Rowan from my radio. He sounded scared and urgent.

"Rowan, Rowan, what is it, please tell me your okay, please tell me Alice is okay." I panted down the radio.

There was an awkward silence.

"Rowan!"

"Danny, you need to get here and quick. The zebra attacked Alice, she's breathing but she's totally blacked out."

I dropped everything, and ran straight towards my Jeep, I yelled at Dupe to get a move on. If Alice was in trouble, I needed someone to be there with me, even if they wouldn't help at all.

Dupe in confusion jumped in my Jeep next to me.

"What is it man?" moaned Dupe.

"Alice." I choked, as my eyes filled with water. I was scared, I couldn't lost her, not Alice.

Dupe and I were silent all the way there. When we arrived, I jumped straight out the Jeep, and sprinted to where Alice was. She looked a complete mess, blood dripped from her back and head.

I knelt by her head and rested it in my lap. I looked at her... it broke my heart to see her led there, not moving. I was scared. It was simple; I was scared and didn't know what to do. I needed to think, think what to do.

"Alice... please wake up. I'm scared, but I'm here. You... you have to." I begged as I thought what to do.

Rowan and Vanessa stood silent, they were close together, and Rowan's arm was snaked around Vanessa's waist. I sighed, only this morning I was doing that with Alice, only an hour ago I had been chasing her around a field, feeling her lips upon my own, in a magical and mystical embrace.

Suddenly, I came to my senses, I couldn't survive without Alice, it was up to me to save her. I sprung into action, checking her over, talking to her all the time. I felt the back of her head, she had a huge gash where she'd landed on a stone, but apart from that her head was fine. I realised she needed stitches, but for now, I stopped the bleeding, and covered it up. I ran my hand down her neck, she'd be in pain later with that but she wasn't under direct threat.

It was when I came to her ribs that everything felt strange. I must have looked rather strange to Rowan as he stared at me sinically as I ran my hand around her chest. I sighed, it wasn't as if I'd never been there before... but none the less I carried on. That's when I felt it... a bone... sticking out. This could either be simple or serious. Whether it was or it wasn't, it needed operating on. I looked straight at Dupe who had his gun ready to shoot, he had a worried look upon his face as he concentrated on keeping us safe.

"Dupe, get me my box please." As he ran to get it, I looked straight at Vanessa. "How long until the doctor arrives?"

"He said he'd be over an hour, he's stuck in Jo'burg." She timidly replied.

"She need's operating on, she won't last an hour. I... I... I'm going to have to." I stopped mid-sentence, I'm a vet not a doctor. What if... what if... what if I failed?

"Are you crazy? You could make it worse! She's my sister..." Rowan screamed... he seemed to trail off, as though he wanted to say something else.

"Yes, I am, crazy about your sister. She's the one I love Rowan. I'm not gonna lose her. True I could make it worse, but..." I couldn't say it. "But, there's worse things that could happen okay? Thanks Dupe"

As I set everything up, I knew this was risky. But I had to concentrate, as I cleaned the area, and swabbed the area I was going to work, I got my scalpel out. I stared at... before looking at Alice. I was going to do this, I was going to save her.

"I love you Alice, if this doesn't work I'm sorry... I love you." I said kissing her gently on her forehead.

I cut into her skin, I cringed slightly but carried on. I put my gloved hand in, and felt the bone. I followed the broken bone straight down to the point. It was a simple procedure, it hadn't gone into any of the organs. I whispered thank god as I replaced the bone. Alice was going to be okay.

"Sorted." I smiled, as I pulled my hand out. I stared at my red hands, they were covered in blood Alice's blood. A single tear fell from my eye... I'd done it. Alice would be fine now as long as I finished my procedure.

I quickly stitched her wounds and cleaned her up. I ran to the first aid box and grabbed an oxygen mask. Alice had been the stubborn one who had forced me to include the oxygen... if I hadn't... it wasn't worth thinking about.

As I sat back, resting Alice's head yet again in my lap, I thanked everyone for their help. I looked at Alice... she lay peacefully in my lap. I just hoped she would wake up soon.

"That was pretty amazing Trevanion" Du Plessis said as he gently looked at me.

"I have to say... Listen, I'm sorry I doubted you Danny. You've saved her life. I can't thank you enough. It's my fault anyway." Rowan interrupted.

"Thanks guys, Rowan, it's not your fault, it's no one's this stuff, it happens. Now let's just stay here, on guard for the zebra herd returning. When the doctor comes he'll know more."

They all nodded, it was silent now. I looked over at the horizon. I could see Leopard's Den, Alice's giraffe, the lions, and the animal hospital. It all seemed picture perfect. It would be perfect, if Alice wasn't lying unconscious.

I looked at her, I loved her, more than anything. She had to get better, she had to wake up. She would.

"Come on Alice, you can't get off work forever you know!" I whispered into her ear. It was a desperate attempt, using Alice's feistiness might work.

I looked at her, okay so feistiness hadn't worked, but what if I finished it with some soppy doppy stuff?

"Come on, You Scottish beaut! Wakey wakey, I love you Alice. Please, I love you." I looked into her eyes. That's when I thought I saw her twitch.

"Alice?!" I said, looking at her.

Her eyes began to move, A huge smile broke across my face. She was waking up! She slowly opened her eyes. Their blue twinkle looked straight at me, tears filled my eyes.

"Danny? What... where... the zebra?" she mumbled as she tried to sit up. As she sat up she clinched her chest. "Ouch... what?"

She looked at her chest before looking around. My eyes were upon her's... "You, you saved me." She whispered hoarsely as she collapsed into my chest. I felt my shirt gradually get wetter as she cried.

"Alice, The zebra's going to Leopard's Den, I'll deal with her later. Yes, I didn't... I was scared Alice, I was really scared, but I was here." I choked through my tears.

She looked straight at me, she winced in pain but didn't break her gaze. "I love you Danny... thank you... thank you."

I kissed her gently, before wrapping my arms around her, I held her close to me as her head rested against my chest, I soothed her and whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you."

As I said those final words, I heard a car approaching swiftly, it had a green light flashing, the doctor. As he arrived, Vanessa and Rowan waved and pointed, before leaving. They seemed distant, scared, worried, happy and proud all in one feeling.

The doctor jumped out his car, and came to Alice's side. When he asked about the injuries, I explained what I had done. He stared at me, I didn't know if it was anger or bewilderment. But I was soon to find out.

"It was bloody stupid that, but you saved her life. And to be honest, I can't believe you managed it. This stitching is perfect. Well done. Now, I would like to do a mobile scan here and now. Then I order that you rest for the rest of today, and sleep until you wake up tomorrow. No strenuous work, and your arm must be kept in a sling until I am satisfied that rib is fixed up. I'll come back every week for scans and progress check up's. Here's a sheet, take it, and if anything on that sheet happens, you ring me, and I come straight away." The doctor grinned... "I won't confine you to your bed tomorrow, but no running, playing games, just relax. A hot bath may be what the doctor orders." He winked at us, and after many thanks and handshakes. He walked away.

"Well, seems like you're the regular hero these days." Alice teased as I carried her to the Jeep. Dupe got the zebra into a trailer that had been brought down, before sitting in the drivers seat of The jeep. I kept Alice close to me, all the way back.

"You scared me you know." Dupe started. "I thought we were gonna lose you." He looked at Alice before patting her knee gently. He seemed quiet, thoughtful almost.

"Honestly, you boys! You're such worriers. I'll be fine, you heard the doctor!!! But on a more serious note, thank you. Without you, well, I would have died."

" I wouldn't of let you" I cut in. "And you know why Alice?" I asked as she shook her head. "Because I love you, and without you, my life isn't worth living. Without you, I have nothing, with you, the world is mine and yours. I will never let you down. No matter how scared I am, no matter how scared you are, I will be here... Don't forget that."

Alice began to cry once again but through it all were tears. I leant down and kissed her, before pulling her even closer to me.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever been told. I love you too Danny, and I'm here for you too. I won't ever leave you... "

I stopped her mid sentence with a passionate kiss. As we arrived at Leopard's Den, everyone was out in force. Stood in a line all but Charlotte, who was at school, unaware of the going's on.

I smiled, I'd saved Alice, she was going to be okay, now all I had to do was nurse her back to health. As I lifted Alice out of the car and to our room, everyone patted my shoulder. I smiled, but carried on.

Alice draped her arms round my neck and kissed me as I eased my way through the door. I set her down on the bed.

"Rest!" I grinned excitedly as she sat up.

"But... but it's boring." She moaned, as I stood up.

"Well, if you're good, and stay in bed. I might just come and nurse you better, stay with you, and be your slave, do anything you want." Seeing her mischievous smile I added "Within reason."

She laughed as she slid under the covers, outside, I had animals to treat and feed, and a whole family to deal with... but what scared me the most, was Charlotte – she hadn't a clue what was happening. But it would be fine, she'd understand. And so, I set off, and as quickly as I could, I would do all my chores, spill the gossip, and then spend the time with the woman I love.


	3. Love in other ways

**Alices POV**

The thought of Danny nursing me back to health came as quite a comical one. It immediately brought images of Danny in a PVC nurses fancy dress outfit, and the thought made me hysterical.

He shot me a look, his calm green eyes were soft and gentle, and as he left room I sighed. He was truly amazing. How many other men would have put everything at risk to save you? I couldn't think of any others.

I felt the stitching on my chest. Danny was great at stitching, he was great at everything. I groaned as I moved my tired, sore body round to the side. My neck ached, my head banged and my ribs felt like they were punching my heart with every beat.

It was boring, lonely and uninteresting in our room. Caroline kept checking on me frequently but she was much too busy with guests to spend any real time with me, she promised to spend more time with me later. Olivia, through decency came to see me, but she wasn't exactly great company. Nomsa brought me plenty of water. But no-one had the time to spare. As for Rowan, he hadn't even considered a phone call.

My thoughts of self pity were soon brought to a halt as a gentle and timid knock awoke me from my deep thoughts.

"Come in." I said calmly, adjusting my position so I looked like a good girl.

The door opened, slowly making a creaking sound. It was Dupe. He removed his old bush hat and smiled.

"How are you, Alice? Sorry I didn't come earlier, I figured if I helped Danny do the animals, he'd be done quicker. He's just telling everyone what's happened, and then he's coming." I smiled at him, as he began to continue. "I would have waited, but I just want a few minutes with you... alone."

I looked at him in confusion. "Er... okay then Dupe."

He sighed and took my hand, he patted it gently. "Alice, you really scared me you know. I thought, I thought we were going to lose you. And, if... if we had, I don't think I could have bared to stay here, not if Danny did anyway eh? He'd be unbearable!" He let out a nervous laugh. I squeezed his hand smiling.

"Thanks Dupe, It takes more than a zebra..." He stopped me mid-sentence.

"Alice, I think of you as my own daughter, and Danny as my own son. And... well... I just want to say... Listen, just get well soon yeh?"

I felt my eyes fill with water and my throat tighten. "As your daughter? Well, Anders Du Plessis I didn't think the man, I thought of as a father was a soppy man!" I laughed with him. "But honestly Dupe, I love you like a dad, and thanks, it means a lot... shame I can't find my words eh?"

Dupe smiled, and we hugged. He then patted my hand and left. But before he closed the door, he whispered "Not a word to anyone eh?". I nodded shocked, was this me dreaming?

I must have fell asleep not long after Dupe left, as when I next awoke, Danny was sat beside me, his hands were running through my hair.

I awoke and stretched, before wincing in pain, I forgot about my broken rib and sore neck. Danny laughed as I cursed the doctor for not giving me stronger painkillers.

"Good Sleep Miss Collins?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, I had a rather sweet dream... about you Danny!" I exclaimed, pulling him closer to kiss him placidly. "Though I won't tell you what it's about." I teased, kissing him again, this time more passionately.

"Listen, Alice. Charlotte's going to be home soon, what do you want to do?" he asked me grabbing both my hands.

I thought about it for a while. I hadn't thought about what we would say to Charlotte. I wanted to protect her, but she was older now. Did I owe her the right to know the truth?

"I don't know. That's the truth Danny. I love her to bits, I want to protect her, but ... do you think I should tell her the truth?" I asked him, leaning on his shoulder as he moved to lie next to me.

He stroked my arm gently with his fingers. "I think whatever you choose, you and Charlotte will be fine. You have a great relationship, and she is very mature Alice, she's quick, she's intelligent, and she is feisty like her mother! She is 10 Alice, she's going to suss it out either way."

I looked at him. I had unconditional love for Danny. No matter what, I would always love him. I never felt I could show him enough how much I cared for him. The words, I love you, were always coming out of my mouth to him, but they were words, how could I possibly get this feeling inside me expressed with words. Actions, speak louder than words people say, but I still felt I couldn't show him enough how much I loved him, and how I would never leave him despite the fact I had on more than one occasion thought of leaving Africa. I kissed him and hugged him gently.

"Okay, I'll tell her the truth. But, I need you here to Danny." Danny looked at me, he smiled at me, and said he would go ask Caroline to bring her to our room when she got home. "I ain't going anywhere!" he grinned.

I waited... I sat on our bed with Danny. His arms wrapped around my waist, and my head against his chest. Telling Charlotte wasn't going to be easy, but I knew I could it, I could do anything with Danny here. He's the best, he's mine and I love him.


	4. Don't do it

**N/A – hope your enjoying these! Please review and lettme know! **

**Charlottes POV**

"Bye!!!" I shouted as I ran away from the dump we call school. I waved at my friends as I jumped on the bus. Soon I would be home, at Leopard's Den, seeing the animals, watching my mum and Danny, talking to Dupe, laughing with Caroline, playing with Olivia, now she was back, helping her to tend for the leopard cub.

The bus seemed to drive slowly today. I hated the bus journey home, it took so long. I loved it when my mum came and picked me up, or when Danny came from his trips to Jo'burg. But, as always, I was on the bus today.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the bus pulled slowly into Leopard's Den. I thanked the driver as I hopped off, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I looked towards the Animal Hospital, I guessed my mum and Danny would be there, but I decided I should go and get changed out of my uniform first.

As I walked in, I sensed a change in mood. The usually happy and uplifting air, seemed dull and distant. The atmosphere felt tense as I threw my bag down in my room. It was then that I saw Caroline in the doorway.

"Hello Charlotte, good day at school?" She asked as I nodded her a reply.

"Yes thanks Caroline, look!" I said producing a picture I had drawn on Leopards Den.

Caroline seemed secluded, she didn't seem her usual self.

"Lovely dear. Now I need to have a word with you. Sit down." She said as we moved towards my bed, before sitting on it. She moved me closer to her, holding my hand. Putting one arm around my shoulders.

"Now, everything's going to be fine but" I hated that phrase, it meant something wasn't or hadn't been fine. "your mum has had an accident today. Now she's with Danny in their room. It's not my place to say what happened dear, but your mum and Danny asked me to take you straight to them."

I nodded but couldn't say a word. Was my mum okay? What had happened? Would she tell me the truth for once instead of protecting me like some little kid?

Caroline stood up and gestured me to hold her hand. I took it; Caroline's hands were always perfectly manicured. She smiled at me, as she knocked on my mum and Danny's door. I heard Danny gently say come in, and so Caroline let me go in.

When I got in, I was shocked. My mum was led in the bed, Danny sat beside her. My mum had a huge gash on the back of her head, and her neck was green, blue, black and purple all in one colour with bruising, her arm was thrown back in a sling, what had happened?

"Mum!" I cried as I ran up to her, she held out her spare arm as she sat up, I fell straight into them, as she hugged me closely.

"Charlotte..." My mum started, she looked at Danny who moved closer to her, putting his arm around on her back. "Listen, Charlotte, I'm not going to lie to you okay? I'm going to tell you the truth, what happened. You deserve to know. You're not a little girl anymore."

I looked at her and smiled. Danny patted my shoulder, as he kissed my mum on the side of her head.

"Charlotte, I was attacked by a nasty male zebra whilst I was trying to look after one of his girl zebras. I was... I was knocked out and well, Danny saved me." My face turned white with worry, my mum noticing straight away threw her arm round me. "But hey, don't worry, I'm going to be absolutely fine!"

I began to cry gently, my mum pulled me to her and held me gently, she ran her spare hand through my hair whilst making quiet 'ssh' noises. Danny rubbed my back lovingly as it heaved up and down with my heavy breathing.

"I love you Charlotte... now what's that in your hand?" My mum asked as we pulled away, I was now recovered and thankful to Danny for saving my mum. I unrolled my piece of paper.

"Its a picture, I drew it for you and Danny. Its Leopards Den, look there's me and you and Danny... and everyone else." I showed them both the picture.

"It's wonderful Charlotte, thank you." My mum said kissing me gently.

"Well done Charlotte, now where shall we put it, here on the wall?" Danny asked squeezing my shoulder as he fastened the picture to his wall.

Danny smiled, "I'm going to go and ask Dupe something, won't be long" he got up and left, leaving me with my mum.

She grinned at me.

"Mum..."

"Yes dear?"

"Why did the zebra attack you? Will you go back to being a vet after?"

"He was scared that's all, he thought I was going to hurt the other zebra. Yes, I'll soon be back to looking after all the animals."

My face dropped... What if this happened again, what if she wasn't so lucky? In a moment of pure madness, I said something I knew I would probably regret.

"Mum, I don't want you to be a vet!!!" and after shouting that, I ran out of the room, and straight into my room, locking my door, collapsing onto my bed in a heap.


	5. The need cycle

**Alice's POV**

I sat silent. Had Charlotte really just made an outburst, did she really not want me to be a vet? Had I made the wrong decision? Should I have made something up?

I stared at the wall, what did I do? I needed Danny, he'd know, he'd know what to do.

Just at that moment, Danny came to the door, he came and sat by me... but immediately noticed my change in mood, and the tears building up in my eyes.

"Alice? What is it? Is everything okay?" he asked grabbing my hand.

I couldn't hold the tears, or hide the choking throat. I burst into a fountain of emotion, and in a hushed mumble told Danny everything.

"What if, Should I have lied? Danny, I can't make her unhappy, does she really not want me to be a vet?" I burbled.

Danny cupped my face in his hand, his green eyes looked into mine.

"Alice, she's upset, she's just seen her mum lying in bed. She doesn't know quite what to say, I'm sure she said it in the heat of the moment. You did the right thing, lying to her would have hurt her more. Don't worry."

I sighed, "I hope your right Danny, I hope your right." Danny kissed me, before changing the subject, but the subject was well and truly in my mind. I had to make decision, and this one would have to be right.

Danny leant down and kissed me again, his soft lips hit my own with power, as we kissed excitedly. With one embrace, my mind was temporally taken off my problems, when Danny and I kissed, we were in a perfect world. I love him, I really do.

"Danny...?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Yessy?" He asked in a more sarcastic manner.

"You know how the doctor said a hot bath?" He nodded. "Well I think now would be the time. And... I don't want to be alone, I won't be able to reach my back." I teased, knowing too well, that I could, I just wanted to spend time with Danny.

"Hmm... I bet you want your back scratching" He winked, as he threw back the covers. "Come on." He said helping me up.

As we sat in our en-suite bathroom, my thoughts once again returned to Charlotte. I wasn't going to let her down ,and I wasn't going to let my problems affect her. She needed support, love and care. She couldn't live her life a worry. I'd made my decision, the only thing was, was telling Danny.

As he rubbed my back gently and massaged my neck, I melted into his charm. I loved Danny, I didn't want to leave him, but I had to think for Charlotte, not myself.

"Danny... I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead" he whispered into my ear, before kissing me gently.

"Danny, I really love you and..." he stopped me with a kiss. "I love you too Alice"

"Yes but Danny... but I have to think for Charlotte, and I've decided... I'm going to go back to Scotland, do some work away from Wild animals. Do domestics... just until Charlotte's older, til she can handle the danger I face. I love you Danny, I don't want to leave you but... I have to."

By this point I was in tears. I looked at Danny, his face had changed, his eyes were filled with emotion. He turned round, staring into the mirror.

"Say something Danny... please..." I winced in pain as I turned round to grab his hand. He turned back round, his face was serious. He seemed unsure but as he opened his mouth to speak. He stopped, and knelt down towards me.

"If you're going... then I'm going to. I can't bear a life here without you. My life is you, and without you, I have no life. I understand, I understand fully." He cleared his choking throat. "Charlotte need's you, but I need you, and you need me, and if Charlotte need's to go back, so do you, If you need to go back, so do I."

I looked at him. Danny loved me more than Leopards Den? I burst into another round of tears, tiny droplets fell from my eyes.

"But... what about... vet? Liv?"

"I can get a replacement vet, Liv's old enough not to need me, she has Caroline and Dupe. Alice, don't argue with me, you won't change my mind.

I kissed him romantically before hugging him. He cupped my face in his hand.

"I'll go order our tickets, to Edinburgh?" I nodded, it was the nearest place to Glasgow.

And with that he left, I sat in the bubbles, I swirled them around, I didn't have long left here... but I would be back, but I'll be in Glasgow this time next week – with Danny.


	6. Confession to the Family

**Dannys POV (a couple of days later)**

The tickets were ordered, the accommodation sorted, suitcases packed in secret. Now all I and Alice had to do was tell everyone we were going.

Alice was now walking around freely; she was an independent as ever, and happily proved it by doing most things herself. Her arm was now out of a sling, everything was heeling quick, and although still in pain, Alice was fine. She had gone to go and talk to Charlotte, leaving me to deal with Olivia. I couldn't help but feel Alice had the best deal.

As I timidly knocked upon Olivia's door, I knew this wasn't going to go great. Olivia wasn't a huge fan of Alice, so the thought of us moving to the UK for a while wasn't going to encourage her to throw a party. I heard her welcome me in, but I held back, preying she would just this once understand.

As I opened door, Liv smiled at me. "Hi Danny!"

"Hey Liv, I need to talk to you." I sat down opposite her. She put down her magazine and told me to go ahead.

"Well, Alice, Charlotte and I are going back to Scotland. Now I know you've only just got here, and I'm not leaving you nastily. It's just for a while, a short break for Alice, Charlotte mainly. I need you to stay here, look after everyone, Caroline will need a hand taming Dupe! Just behave please?"

She stared at me, her eyes had turned to slits, her glare of anger shot through me like a bullet.

"You're going back to Scotland? For her? Danny... how could you? You know what, I don't care anymore Danny. There's only Dupe and Gran care. You go back to Scotland, but don't come asking me to help you."

She turned her back on me... I decided not to waste my breath. She wouldn't listen, she didn't understand, I just hoped she would be okay.

I walked to the animal hospital, Alice had said she was going to go down there for a while. As I opened the stiff wooden doors, I saw her sat, staring into the pen where the baby giraffe was led down. She turned slowly round to face me, she seemed gloomy. I went to her side, and clenched her hand.

"It'll be okay Alice, we'll be fine" I said as she turned to face me.

"Promise?"

"Yeh! Together, we can do anything!" I bent down to kiss her, I loved Alice more than anything, even Africa, and as I felt her lips on my own, I couldn't help but throw my arms around her, and pull her closer to me.

As we pulled away I looked into her eyes, their brilliant blue colour glistened through the darkness. She grinned at me, before patting my chest playfully.

"We have to tell people Danny, its not fair to keep them in the cold..."

"I agree, but they won't be cold in Africa." We both let out a nervous giggle.

I kissed her, and in silence we both walked up to the main building, as we walked into the kitchen hand in hand, we knew this was going to be hard.

In the kitchen, Nomsa, Caroline and Dupe were sat having a break from their already hetic day. They looked at us, it must have been obvious from the look on our face that something was wrong.

"What's up with you two? You look like you've had your face slapped?" Dupe said abruptly.

"Well... we have something to say actually." I started

"Well get on with it then." Dupe grumbled.

"We are going... we are going back to Scotland for a little while, me, Danny and Charlotte." Alice sighed. "We don't want to leave but we have to, it's not going to be for long, but we have to go, not for us, for Charlotte. We're sorry to spring this on you but, we've sorted replacement vets and..."

Before she could finish, Dupe cut in.

"We don't want bloody replacement vets, we want our vets, our family, our Danny and Alice! You know... oh forget it! " Dupe threw his bottle down on the table and stormed off. His outburst surprised us all, especially Caroline who after apologizing for her husband, ran after him.

Alice turned around, and walked away, sniffling. I ran after her, grabbing her hands, cupping her face in my spare hand.

"This is awful Danny, awful!" She cried.

"Sssh" I soothed, as I put her head into my chest. "It'll be okay, he's just upset."

She didn't say a word... It was almost as though Alice knew a reason. A reason why Dupe would react so strongly. But I didn't pester. It was most probably me, being my pathetic paranoid self.

I just hoped, all would be okay at Leopards Den, as tomorrow, we set off to Scotland.


	7. If anyone can do it

**Carolines POV**

Watching my husband have such a rude and arrogant outburst was not very impressive for me and it wasn't exactly a nice gesture, or a supportive one for that matter for Danny and Alice. I was going to find out what his problem was, and it had better be a good one at that.

I shouted for him when he reached his Jeep. He turned round and I ran quickly to him. He jumped in his Jeep, but not quick enough to set off, I was in next to him in a flash.

"What on earth was that outburst about Anders? It was an absolute disgrace to yourself, me and to this family. You could show a little more support." I grilled him.

"Yeh, well, you wouldn't bloody understand, all you'll do is badger me!" he mumbled back.

"Yes I will Anders, I'll badger you until you tell me what's going on."

He looked at me, his eyes were soft... full of tears, emotion and hurt. Would it really affect him so much?

"Oh Anders, what's the matter?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"They can't go Caroline, they can't. I love them like my son, my daughter. Charlottes like a grand-daughter to me. I can't bear it. They have to stay they have to!"

I kissed him gently.

"Anders, I feel the same way, but we have to... we have to let them go." I whispered.

"Well I can't and I won't." He said putting his foot to the floor, allowing the Land Rover to speed off.

I stared at him, what was he up to now?

We drove along the dusty road for around 2 miles. He stopped at the watering hole.

As he jumped out, I followed him. He grabbed my hand, and sat down on the ground. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He broke the motionless silence with a long and passionate kiss, before hugging me delicately. I dissolved into his aura, as he quietly began to speak.

"I wish I could change their mind, but they said it was Charlotte?"

I looked at him. "Yes, they did Anders. For Charlotte's sake."

Anders turned and stared at the water hole.

"I wonder what, why."

I was about to open my mouth when I heard the sound of car tyres. I looked round swiftly, it was Danny. It seemed the watering hole was the place where everyone came when they were down. Danny jumped out the car, and sat beside us.

"Danny... are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Not really, me and Alice don't really want to go. But we have to think for Charlotte. I wish I could change her mind, help Charlotte see sense."

Both Anders and I turned to Danny. Danny didn't want to go? Alice wanted to stay? Anders began to smile smugly. His eyes lit up, and his whole mood changed, a once upset, hurt and fearful Anders, became a feisty, mischievous and daring Anders.

"Whats the reason Trevannion?" asked Anders, forcing Danny to look at him.

"Charlotte doesn't want Alice to get hurt, she's upset, she doesn't want Alice to be a vet anymore. Its more complicated, but thats the basis of it." Danny said, throwing a stone along the watering hole.

"I understand." I said , hoping my small squeak would provide some form of comfort.

"I'm going to talk to Charlotte..." Anders got up, I began to get to my feet. "No, you go back with Danny. I'm going alone, Charlotte needs some reassurance."

I looked at Danny, he had a confused look on his face. I knew exactly what Anders was up to.

"If anyone can change her mind, its you." I said, kissing my husband, his untidy beard tickling me.

Danny stood up. He looked as though he may protest, but subsequently decided against it. His eyes were soft.

"I agree, thanks Dupe, c'mon Caroline. "

And as we all left there was only one thought running through my mind. Would Anders be able to stop this whole move? Would Anders really do it?

I hoped so, I loved that man more than anything, more than pretty diamonds, more than pampering session, more than clothes. If he was unhappy, I was unhappy, and if Danny and Alice left with Charlotte, I knew I'd be unhappy.


	8. Just think

**Dupe's POV**

I knocked on Charlotte's door. She needed some speaking to.

"Go away!"

I gently let myself in, Charlotte looked up from her notepad. She didn't seem to impressed to see me, but at this moment in time I didn't care.

"Come on you, you're coming with me."

She looked at me, she had her mother's eyes. They had a feisty and stubborn look about them. "Why? Why should I?" she moaned.

"Because I want a word with you, and secondly, I have a few things to show you. If you're leaving, you're going to see these sites." I grabbed her hand and walked powerfully towards my Jeep. She plonked herself down on the seat, she was obviously not happy at all to be there, but she wasn't getting away with it.

We drove for a long way. I stopped in the middle of the bush. She looked at me, but I stared straight ahead.

"Dupe?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Everything inside me yelled no, screamed no. I couldn't give her an honest answer, so I decided to launch straight into what I had to say.

"Charlotte, sometimes things happen. They come as a test from God. It not only tests the person the event happens to, but the people around them. These things, they often scare us, and we begin to re-think what we are doing. But running away from these tests isn't the answer."

I stopped and looked at her. She was looking at me, I wasn't sure if she understood, so I carried on either way.

"I know, seeing your mum lying there was scary, it terrified me, and I told her something I never thought I'd tell her. But you have to think, are you thinking for yourself or your mother? Its not easy, I know that, but is this what you really want. Do you really want to leave Africa, do you really want your mum to stop helping this gorgeous animals? Are you a little girl crying for help, or are you a big girl, ready to face the challenges of life?"

I stopped and sighed. Charlotte looked intently at me.

"It's not that I want to leave, I don't want to lose everything here Dupe, I'll miss it, but I don't want to lose my mum. I'm scared. Besides, what does my mum do here that really helps?"

I patted her, I knew what she meant. As I took my old bush hat off and placed it on her head, she looked at the floor.

"Let me show you those things."

I put the Jeep into gear and set off. I was going to show Charlotte what her mother did, but first, I wanted to show Charlotte where her and Danny had first declared their love for each other.

We drove for around 10 minutes. In my mind I had one million thoughts whirling round and round. Caroline the love of my life, the lady I could depend on. Danny and Alice, my son and daughter I never had. Charlotte, who needed support and care, Liv, who needed to lose her attitude, Evan stuck in England... it all went round in circles.

As we pulled up at the place where I had later been told they shared their first kiss. Alice's giraffe stood tall and proud with his partner. Charlotte looked at them, and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's so special about here Dupe?"

I sighed and smiled.

"This is where your mum released that giraffe over there. That's Alice's giraffe and his partner. They got together on the exact same day as your mum and Danny did. This, Charlotte, is where it all started, where Danny and your mum declared their love. And that giraffe Charlotte, is the giraffe your mum saved, and pestered in the usual woman's way, Danny to buy. If it hadn't of been for your mum, Danny wouldn't have been here, and that giraffe wouldn't either."

Charlotte didn't say a word but concentrated straight ahead at the giraffe. He looked at us, his calm intelligent eyes studied our every feature.

"Come on Charlotte lets go. More to see."

We travelled to our next place silent. I was going to the edge of Mara, where the tiger was. The tiger, Alice and Danny had saved.

"This Charlotte is a tiger, you're mum and Danny saved. Your mum persuaded your old uncle Rowan to let the tiger live free. If it wasn't for her , that tiger would still be a performing animal, unhappy and miserable."

She looked at me this time.  
"Wow, I didn't realise my mum had done so much, but I still don't want to lose her. Can we go back now?"

I sighed, jumping into the jeep, I set off back to Leopards Den. I hoped I'd done enough to persuade Charlotte to change her mind, enough to make Charlotte make Danny and Alice change theirs. There was nothing more I could truly do.

As we pulled up outside, I patted her shoulder...

"Just think about it Charlie, I'm here for support, just think."

She didn't respond, and walked straight in and to her room. I just hoped beyond all hope, seeing those special places helped her, and my words did.

"Well?" pestered Caroline as she kissed me.

"My wise words have been shared, I know alot about this sort of thing you know!"

She let out a small laugh. "Anders dear, what you know about this sort of thing could not be written on a particle! But I do know you have a way with words and kids, I hope you've done enough."

"Hey! You can fit plenty of writing on a particle! I hope I've done enough to, I really do" I replied as I saw Danny and Alice emerge from the Animal Hospital, hand in hand. They had to stay, this is where they belonged.


	9. Remember this

**Alice's POV**

As I sat down outside on the veranda at the outside table, I realised this was probably going to be the last time I sat here for a long time. It made me feel quite moved inside. So much had happened in the year and a half I'd been with Danny, and the conversation around this table had never been anything short of interesting.

As Nomsa brought a traditional South African dish to the table on the same white plates we always ate off, I looked across at Danny. He seemed remote, deep in his distant thoughts.

"Thanks Nomsa, I'm sure gonna miss this excellent cooking" I smiled.

"Not as much as we'll miss you." She replied before hurrying off. I looked down at the floor, I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to leave Leopards Den, not for one minute. This was the only place I felt I belonged, and loved. But I had to get these thoughts out of my mind, I had to concentrate on Charlotte, at least Danny was coming with me.

We all had our final supper. The table was filled with sadness. I would miss this happy place. I would miss everyone, even Olivia, and I would miss everything that happened, even Dupe's scruffy, arrogant and forgetful ways. I would miss it all.

I was the first to finish, and after excusing myself from the table, I went and sat in our room. This was the final night I'd spend in here. I sat on my bed, looking through photo albums of me and Danny and our life we had shared together. I looked at the phone. I hadn't even told Rowan I was going. My hand crept its way to the receiver, I put in the number of Mara.

"Hello is Rowan there please?"

Apparently he was out in Jo'burg with Vanessa. I thanked the man on the other end, and threw the phone down. Well it wasn't my fault, I'll tell Rowan once we've gone, I doubt he'll care. As long as he's happy that is what matters.

My thoughts were interrupted by Danny. He came slowly through the door and sat down on the bed next to me. He looked at the photos with me, we went through them page by page of the photo album, but he put his hand on mine and stopped me going past one page. I looked at the picture in more detail. It showed me and Danny, laughing and smiling with my giraffe, the photo under it, showed me and Danny kissing, and the one on the opposite page showed me and Danny dancing together.

"I love you Alice. Remember that." He said patting my hand allowing me to turn the page. But I didn't turn the page. I threw the albums down and forced myself at him. He opened his arms and took me in a magical, passionate embrace. Our lips touched and all at once I was higher than all of this. We were soaring above the sky, lining every cloud, reaching every star. We were now led next to each other still in our thrilling and supernatural embrace.

As we kept up our perfect embrace, I knew this evening was going to be memorable. We were going to make our last few hours in Africa special. Even if it meant, we would be tired in the morning. It would be worth it. Well worth it.

_(It's the next morning, after a long night of love, Danny and Alice are waking up, its the day they leave Africa.)_

As I awoke, I felt Danny's strong grip holding me into his chest. I was facing him, he looked peaceful and seemed to have a slight smile on his face. I didn't know if it was a pleasant dream or me being there with him, either way, I felt mean having to wake him up.

"Wake up handsome." I said, patting his bare torso. I looked on the floor. It was a mess, yesterday's clothes were thrown everywhere. It was usually much tidier.

Danny yawned and stretched, he was not the easiest person to get up.

"Come on!" I persisted as he rolled over.

"Oright Oright. Good Morning Beautiful. Ready for the journey?"

I looked at him, no, I wasn't. I didn't want to even go on the journey. But I had no choice in the matter.

"Hmm... Come on get ready, we'll be late if we don't hurry up. I'll get changed and go get Charlotte up"

"Kiss first." Danny teased.

I giggled at him, before passionately clinching him and kissing him. He smiled at me before slowly getting up and getting ready himself. I sighed, as I looked around our room. I wondered if our room in Scotland would be quite as nice.

As I awoke Charlotte she seemed in a bizarre mood, she wasn't sad, but not happy. She seemed thoughtful, but at the same time occupied. She insisted she was perfectly fine, but I knew my daughter and she wasn't, but I decided not to annoy her, or "nag" her in Charlotte's words. This was a huge change, of course she'd feel weird.

I walked back to our room, Danny was dragging the suitcases out to the front. I took two off him and helped him put them into the Jeep. I looked around me, I would miss all this, I was living in the most beautiful surroundings, and to think I'd be in a matter of hours back in a crowded, ugly city bursting with horrific sounding monsters all over the roads, scared me.

"I'm going to go have a last look round. I'm going to miss this place, I want to just look, quickly before we go." I said looking at Danny. He nodded.

"I'll come with you." He said quietly. He wasn't very loud usually, but today he seemed even quieter. He looked smart in a casual shirt and jeans, his wrist watch glistened in the sun and his eyes seemed a brighter shade of green.

As we strolled into the hospital, a single tear fell from my eyes, Danny too looked as though he may cry as we stood staring at the place we had saved and lost so many lives, the place we had shared many tears, some of joy and laughter, some of pain, hurt and loss. The place we had shared a number of miraculous and perfect embraces. This one lonely mound of bricks arranged in a perfect sequence, held memories, tears, love and more. It felt strange knowing I wouldn't be operating on a lion or a zebra for a long time.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment, leaving this place, was like leaving a necessary piece of my life behind. But before I could summon any more of these feelings, Danny crashed his lips on mine, taking me by surprise. I responded immediately, I loved his kisses, I loved feeling his arms holding me to him, I loved his hands, running through my hair like a flesh and bone hairbrush. It was perfection.

When we finally broke the kiss, I looked at him. He grinned at me and took my hands.

"No matter what Alice, we'll always be together." He said as we began to turn away, ready to say our goodbyes.

I beamed a huge smile at him.

"You bet." I said, as we laughed, and for the last time shut the hospital doors. As we slowly spun round to face the house, there standing perfectly still was my giraffe. The giraffe who had done so much for Leopards Den. I would always be thankful to that giraffe, eternally. He saved Danny's life, he was there when I first felt his lips on my own, he was there through it all. I stroked his nose, I would miss this fella too.

I couldn't say much. My eyes watered, and my throat was so tight it felt like someone was strangling me. As me, Danny and Charlotte said our goodbyes, hugging and kissing everyone in turn, I suddenly realised that this place was more than a home to me, and that the people around me were more than a family. I couldn't describe how amazing they were, how all the things in this place were. They seemed almost supernatural.

As we jumped into the Jeep for the last time after many tears and goodbyes, we set off slowly down the old dust track. Charlotte was quiet, Danny was concentrating quietly on the road ahead, and as for me, I stared at the passing countryside.

We finally got on the highway, as we sped along, it seemed ages since we had said our goodbyes at Leopards Den. It suddenly all seemed real. We were really leaving Africa, going to the freezing cold, joyous place of Scotland. I would miss everything about this place. It had provided me with so much, a home, a family, a job, a man who I love more than anything in this universe... my thoughts were suddenly interrupted though.

"STOP!" I spun round quickly, Charlotte looked straight ahead. I stared at her in confusion , before looking across to Danny who shrugged his shoulders as he pulled into the hard shoulder.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Danny asked looking deep into eyes. "Are you feeling ill?"

I watched expectantly at Charlotte, she didn't suffer from travel sickness. What was she doing? I didn't have long to wait.


	10. Oliva

**Heyy everyone!**

**Hope this isn't too boring for you all! Please let me know if your enjoying it. This chapter is short, and sums up Olivia's feelings.**

**--**

**Olivia's POV**

I'd just watched Danny and Alice leave with Alice's daughter Charlotte. I was angry, mad, upset and hurt. Why were they leaving? What about us, and this place? Oh sorry, I forgot, its Danny and Alice against the world. No room for us lot.

Everyone was moping around. There was no life, and as the replacement vet arrived, he must have wondered what on earth he was getting himself into. No-one treat him with any respect... and what's more he was a geek. If they had to leave, could they not even bring some eye candy in to the place?

Dupe was in an irritable mood, Caroline was uninterested in anything, Nomsa kept herself busy, it was all so drag. Why were they so bothered?

I plonked myself down on the grass, Alice's giraffe came wandering over to me, he stretched is neck down towards me.

"Go away you stupid beast. I'm not Alice, and I'm not going to stand here giving you kisses." I growled. But the giraffe stood tall, beside me, he grazed, like he was protecting me.

I looked at his one black foot. I remembered the story Danny had told me. How Alice had been stubborn, and made him buy it, and how in return that giraffe had saved his life. I sighed. Maybe I'd been too harsh on Alice. She didn't mean any harm.

That's when it hit me. Was I the reason for their short break up? Had my constant comments and attitude pushed Alice and Danny too far? Had I dug my own hole?

My thoughts were interrupted by the giraffe, suddenly he moved away. I stared at him. Was he here to make me realise my faults? This giraffe was beyond belief... and so were my theories. I think I'm spending far too much time out here with Danny and Alice...

No I wasn't. Because they weren't here. I felt awful, on Danny, on Alice and on the family. I needed to apologize... it wasn't right what I had said.

Okay, so Alice was stubborn, feisty, slightly annoying, but she loved Danny, and thought the world of him. She never gave up on him, and was always very accepting of me, she never once treat me the way I treated her. When she did something, and I threw it back in her face, she didn't get mad, she just carried on. She'd... she'd understood, she didn't say yes to Danny, for me.

Danny, yes, he was grumpy, pig headed, and frustrating, but he too had dropped everything for me, he had given me a home... and with Alice, tried to make my life easier. I hoped one day they would be back, and that day was soon. I had to apologize.

I stood up slowly and strode towards the house... I was going to ring them and say...

My thoughts were broken up by the arrival of Rowan and Vanessa, looking for Danny and Alice.


	11. Is this the end?

**Danny's POV**

We were now stopped on the hard shoulder, I hated stopping, it didn't help that we were late.

"Charlotte what's wrong" I asked, she hadn't and wouldn't reply to mine and Alice's constant demands.

She looked at us, refusing to get off the grass verge. I had never seen her act like this, it shocked me, and appalled Alice who grew increasingly frustrated with her daughter, until it reached the point, that for the first time, Alice completely lost it with her.

"Charlotte, you're going to tell us just what's going on. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing young lady, but I'm not going to stand for it. You don't want me to stay here, yet you want to act like a... like a spoilt little..." She stopped mid-sentence and composed herself. "Get in the car."

I stood silent, Alice had her hands on her hips, Charlotte began to cry quietly.

Alice's face turned white... she suddenly regretted what she'd said and rushed to her daughter's side.

I heard her whisper something in her ear, but I just stood above them both, but neither of them were going to break the awkward silence.

"Listen, you have to tell us." I said gently.

Charlotte stood up and turned to face us.

"I don't want to go. I don't want you to not be a vet. I said it in the heat of the moment. I don't want to leave Africa. I want to go home." She wailed.

Me and Alice looked at each other speechless. It was wasted money if we went back, but we didn't care, okay, we needed that money and it was annoying that Charlotte hadn't told us earlier, but we didn't hesitate.

"Get in." I smiled pulling Charlotte up.

Alice smiled and kissed me right there on the hard shoulder, in front of Charlotte, in front of a sea of a cars, in front of the world.

"We're going home!" she shouted as we both jumped in.

I couldn't believe it. Dupe must have said something pretty darn amazing to that kid... I don't know what is was, but it worked! Me and Alice grinned at each other.

"Lets get back home. Here Alice, ring the airline, tell them to cancel it all." I said.

She nodded and got on the phone straight away, we were now flying back calmly along the highway, but not to the airport, back to where we belonged Leopards Den.

We drove for miles and miles, we'd come along way, and it was going to take us a while to get back, but it didn't matter, the fact was we were going back.

I was elated, Alice was over the moon, and Charlotte, well she seemed happy too, but very quiet for once.

But the silence was broke as we turned back onto the main road from Jo'burg. The sound of screaming was heard, before a single gun shot was fired. Alice looked up at me, she'd been asleep but harshly awoken by the sound.

"What the...?" she asked... but didn't finish.

Lying in the middle of the road, was a giraffe, but not just any giraffe... no... this was Alice's giraffe.

I threw my foot down on the brake and pulled the handbrake up. Alice was already out of the car and running frantically towards the giraffe.

As I stepped out of the car, grabbing our vet boxes on the way, I told Charlotte to stay where she was. She protested, but stayed where she was.

Alice bit her lip and looked at me. She shook her head. "We have to operate Danny. He won't make it back to Leopards Den. It needs to be done here... now."

I looked at her, I was going to argue with her, it was completely unhygienic and unsafe, but then I saw the look in her eyes. I remembered first getting that giraffe, I remembered how that giraffe had brought us together and how that giraffe had been through everything with us. I wasn't going to lose this giraffe, not without trying to save him first.

"In that case, swab the area and get ready. We're going to operate, right here."

Alice grinned at me as she prepared the giraffe for the operation. I gave him a small dose of anaesthetic , all I needed to do was get the bullet out, stop the bleeding and revive him. This was a time I needed a radio to get Dupe.

As both I and Alice got to work on the giraffe, there was a silence amongst both ourselves and the audience we had gained. Occasionally we broke the quiet air with a few lines of communication, updating one another with the giraffes progress.

As we both completed the procedure with few problems, I began to stitch the wound, but was harshly interrupted by a farmer. He had a shotgun slung over his left shoulder, and stared at us fiercely. He seemed angry and upset.

"Why are you operating on that giraffe? That was shot, to be killed." He growled evilly.

Alice stood up quickly. I stood up too... Alice had a temper when it came to the things she cared about, and I was frightened as to what Alice might actually say.

"That giraffe is our giraffe." Alice exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the farmer. "And I for one wasn't going to let a good for nothing lousy man like you, take his life away."

The farmer's angry ego grew. His face turned red, as he took a step towards us.

"Watch your lip, woman. If you don't shut up, I'll shoot your damn giraffe, and I'll do the job right."

As I went forward to say something, Alice was quicker.

"If you shoot that giraffe, I'll shoot you." She threatened. "You're nothing, but a sad, twisted and sick little man, who has no life, no family and what's more you are hated by the people around you."

The farmer lunged at her with his shotgun, but this time, I wasn't too slow. I threw myself in front of Alice and grabbed hold of his shot gun. He forcibly pushed me as a slaughter trailer came down the road. I saw Alice run to the truck, I gathered she would be arranging transport to get him back to Leopards Den. But for now my mind was on protecting not only Alice, but that giraffe from this deranged man.

I held him in the position. He mouthed words such as I'll shoot you at me, but I took no notice.

"I suggest you quit whilst you're ahead. If you so much as lay one finger on her, that giraffe or the kid, I'll kill you – personally." I snarled as he reached for the trigger, my hand blocking his.

I don't know how long we kept the mad fight up for. He pushed , and I pushed back harder. Sweat dripped down my face, I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up – I was beginning to think I should of slept a little more last night.

Suddenly he lunged harder, and threw me to the ground with force, as I began to get up, he pushed me back down with his gun. I looked at him in fear as I stared up the barrel of his gun, I let my eyes drift towards Alice. She was frozen in motion... was this the end?


	12. Takes More than that

**:O I left you all on a cliffhanger... will he shoot? Well you'll have to read on :D**

**Alice's POV**

Watching the mental farmer point the gun at Danny... it terrified me. I didn't know what to do. Did I run, did I shout, did I scream? What did I do? I looked across at Charlotte... she looked at me, her eyes were full of fear. She too was frozen to the spot... that's when I realised. Charlotte!

I looked at the farmer, he was busy threatening Danny, so I mouthed to Charlotte and directed her to ring the police... meanwhile, I was going to stop him shooting the man I love. He wasn't taking this man away from me, so one was.

I began to run forward... but Danny told me to stay where I was. I stopped, I would do whatever Danny said for once. He knew what to do... or at least I hoped he did.

My eyes were filled with water, I felt responsible, if it wasn't for me, the farmer wouldn't be mad. I mouthed I love you to Danny. He couldn't say anything back but I knew what he would say.

"Please... put the gun down. If you're going to shoot anyone. Shoot me!" I yelled, as I threw myself forward "But don't shoot him."

The farmer looked at me, his eyes focused on me, then he turned back to Danny before twisting his body round, adjusting his aim and looking down his gun at me. But Danny wasn't having any of it.

"No way. If you've got to shoot anyone, it's me, not her. She has a daughter who needs her – take me. Let them go, please."

The gunman threw his gun back to Danny... I opened my mouth to protest, but he threw his hand up at me.

I stood silent... I had to wait, and beg he didn't shoot Danny before the police arrived. Danny was trying to talk him down, but it wasn't working. This man was out of his mind... my throat was tight, my eyes were leaking their emotional flood, and everything inside me, screamed to go and grab that gun, but with his finger on the trigger, I knew he would only shoot Danny, and such close impact would... would... k...ki...I couldn't say it... that wasn't going to happen.

I began to plead with the farmer. But he wasn't listening, the sound of sirens grew increasingly near, and the gunman looked around in fear. I continued to plead but with no joy as he shouted.

"Say your last words man."

"I love you more than anything Alice, tell everyone I love them. Never forget me." He cried.

The sound of a gun sounded... I shielded my eyes and screamed as tears streamed down my face. I was blinded by the waterfall coming out of my eyes. I ran in the direction Danny was in.

"Nooo!" I whispered dryly under my breath. "Danny!" I said louder as I reached his side collapsing onto him. I hadn't opened or wiped my eyes, I couldn't look at him... no... I just couldn't

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing up and down, I knew that hand, I knew that touch... Danny?

That's when I heard his familiar voice, "Alice, ssh... I'm fine."

I wiped my eyes, looking at me was Danny. He was sat up completly unharmed.

"But... the shot, I thought that you we..." He shut me up with a long kiss.

"Look behind you" he said as I pulled away for breath. As I turned round, I saw Captain Locoto, his gun pointed at the ground. I followed the line of which his gun had taken... and on the floor next to Danny, lay the silent mass of flesh that had only a few minutes ago, threatened to shoot Danny.

I sat in Danny's arms on the ground... I couldn't believe it... he was safe.

"I love you, I was so scared, and, and I thought you were going to, and I don't know..." he stopped me short once again with one more magical embrace.

"Do you really think I'd be mad enough to leave you? Alice, I love you too. I'm just glad that you're okay and Charlotte. Now c'mon let's get home... before another masked murderer tries to kill us!"

I laughed at him, typical Danny. Trying to make a joke out of his near death experience to cheer us up. I stood up slowly, offering him my hand, Danny grabbed it and pulled me in for a hug. I patted his back gently and grabbed his hand, after thanking the Captain and all the other people involved, we jumped in the Jeep.

"Danny you're okay!" Charlotte grinned throwing herself into his arms.

"Of course I am." He smiled looking down at her before kissing her gently on the forehead.

I smiled; Danny was Charlotte's dad not that rat who apart from for Charlotte, I'm glad I was rid off. Anyone could be a father, but it took someone special to be a dad, and Danny was that special person. They clung to each other for 5 minutes, before Danny finally started the Jeep.

As we made our way back along the main road, I sighed. This trip had been one of the longest and most memorable trips I'd been on – but I was glad that the trip would end at Leopards Den... I was looking forward to a good night's sleep in my own bed... but for some strange reason, judging my Danny's earlier comments, I had a feeling, I was going to be doing anything but sleeping.


	13. Rowan

**Heyy – this is sort of a follow on from Olivia's chapter.**

**Rowan's POV **

"Hey Liv, where's Alice, and Danny... we have some good news for them!" I yelled as both myself and Vanessa walked slowly towards Leopards Den.

That's when I noticed the look in Olivia's eye, and realised the mood at Leopards Den was not it's usual happy one. No, this seemed a hurt mood, which had an element of loss and heart break in it.

"Liv?" I asked, my Scottish accent tearing through the silence.

She turned to face us, Vanessa immediately joined her and gave her a hug, she had tears in her eyes.

"They've gone. They aren't here. Alice, was trying to ring you last night, but well no reply. They've gone back to..."

She halted, catching her breath. "Scotland."

All of a sudden, I felt my face fall. Scotland? Why on earth were they going there? What had happened? Was this a typical example of my sister running away from her troubles, but this time, with Danny in tow?

"What?" asked Vanessa gently, "Why?"

Olivia walked over to the outdoor table and as we all took a seat, on the grass green chairs, she took a drink of her water.

"Something about Charlotte. They've gone for her sake or something. To be honest, I was a complete cow, and didn't actually listen. No I had a typical strop. I've tried to phone Alice to be honest, I have some apologizing to do, but there's been no reply. I tried again and the line was busy."

I looked at Vanessa, she seemed as shocked as me. I squeezed her hand under the table – I wondered what she must think of this mixed up family.

"Well... I'm... I'm shocked. Are they coming back?" I asked timidly, quietly almost.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Alice was saying it was only for a while, but I saw Danny's paperwork for this new vet. They've got him for up to two years."

I looked at Vanessa, had all our work been done for nothing?

We sat in silence for around ten minutes. The silence was broken by my own African beauty, Vanessa. I loved Vanessa, always had done, from the first time I'd set eyes on her, I'd loved her. Though it took me some considerable amount of time to get any progress in the means of love with her. She was completely in love with Danny when I first fell in love with her, and her own issues had led to us being secretive for far to long.

"This is a shock. I thought they were all happy. But, there's nothing we can do. Listen Olivia, if you need any help, or just want to come and sit in peace, or talk to someone, the door is always open at Mara... okay?"

Olivia smiled and patted Vanessa's hand that was on the table gently.

"Thanks Vanessa, Rowan. You're both great. I don't deserve this though." She sighed finishing her drink of water.

"Arrh, don't be silly Liv! Your a wee lassie yet! We all go through the stage of knowing best, I never lost mine" I grinned, as Vanessa playfully slapped my wrist.

She smiled at me slightly. "Thanks Rowan. Or should that be step Uncle Rowan?"

I stopped in my tracks, I was speechless. I never thought I'd get that title, not off Olivia. And to be honest, I never thought anyone but Charlotte would call me that.

"No... thank you Liv. My step niece, favourite step niece!" I winked standing up to hug her.

Vanessa sat down, she was smiling at us, and nodded her head intelligently at me, her blonde hair bounced with life as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"And my step Auntie Vanessa?" Olivia exclaimed, widening her hug. We all stood there, hugging gently. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a had a proper family, not just me and Alice, but everyone.

As we pulled away, I grinned, before walking away. That had cheered me up no end. It had given me a new meaning to life in Africa. But it didn't excuse Alice from my thoughts. I was still hurt, upset, and deeply annoyed at her for leaving, without a word. But then again, I kicked myself. I should of had my mobile on me, or at least rang her instead of trying to get some form of award.

I would still have to come back later... though I didn't quite know how to explain to the paper, that whom they wanted to see... were not even here.


	14. Danice

**Danice Forev! Long chapter differing in POV's.**

**Danny's POV**

As I drove up that familiar dusty old sand track, my thoughts were miles away. As I reminisced over the past few days events. A few days ago, I had been kissing Alice, rolling in the garden with her, and doing every day business, then I'd saved Alice, then we'd ended up deciding to go to Scotland, now we were on our way back, and on our way back, I'd nearly been shot dead. It had been pretty mad really. Just another sunny day in Africa?

I must have grinned at my own sad little joke, as Alice pestered to know what exactly I was laughing at. I smiled at her... Alice. I don't think I can put into words how much I love and cherish her, and how amazing, beautiful and talented she is, and how much I care for her. In fact I think it's an impossible task.

"Just thinking about all we've been through. And how it's all just another sunny day in Africa!" I teased as I turned in to Leopards Den. "Now, let's surprise some people eh?"

She too had laughed at the joke, she shared my own sarcastic sense of humour, and quite frequently we had conversations that consisted of nothing but pure sarcasm. "Yepp... we sure are gonna shock them."

As we came to the front of the house, I realised there was no-one about... this could be fun. Instead of stopping I drove straight on, and towards the old car park, which was now well and truly hidden by trees. Alice looked at me in confusion, but on seeing my mischievous smile, realised quite instantly that I was up to something.

"Danny Trevanion, what are you doing?" she teased as I pulled the handbrake up.

"No-ones about, and I think we could have a little bit of fun" I winked as I helped her out of the car.

Charlotte giggled with excitement. As I explained the plan, we all laughed. Charlotte ran off to go and perform her trick of playing with the outdoor guest lodge that I knew was empty, but what Caroline was getting ready for next week's... but me and Alice had the best job of the lot. We got to play within the house. We were playing a daring and dangerous game! Like a ticking time bomb... How long could we go without being uncovered.

Me and Alice were struggling to keep our sniggers quiet as we sneaked through trees, and slowly into the house. We ducked behind the door to our old bedroom, as we heard footsteps. They were light footsteps that hurried around. Caroline. Next we heard Nomsa coming, we heard her put down a laundry basket, and through a small crack of light in the doorway, saw her go into Dupe's room. Alice looked at me sneakily, before we silently but quickly took the basket and hid it in our wardrobe before the pair of us ran and hid under our bed. I didn't actually realise we had so many broken springs! Alice mouthed I wonder why, as we held our breaths, our ears wide open.

"That is strange." We heard Nomsa say.

"What is dear?" said Caroline.

"Well, the laundry, I just put it down, and now it's gone?" Nomsa said in pure confusion. Meanwhile me and Alice sniggered a little loudly under the bed.

"What was that?" asked Caroline.

"Don't know" Nomsa said opening the door to our room. Me and Alice held our breaths, hoping we wouldn't be found out.

"Hmm... never mind, I'll get another one." Nomsa said as we heard both her and Caroline leave the room slamming the door with a bang.

Me and Alice high fived as we got out from under the bed. I kissed her gently and quietly.

"First time I've been under the bed" whispered Alice "Come on let's go!"

As we sneaked back out we saw the kitchen was empty. The glasses had just been arranged perfectly. I pointed at them, as both Alice and I tiptoed over towards them. We began to rearrange them all around the kitchen, and took one with us, as we galloped outside and hid in the nearby bush.

"Argh! Caroline, the glasses are all over! And where's mine!" Bellowed Dupe as he stomped his way to the kitchen

"God knows!" Caroline said. "There's something strange going on! Where is Olivia?" Caroline then went to the guest house.

Alice and I had sneaked off by this point, and stolen Olivia's magazine off the table, she'd gone to the animal hospital to give the vet a notepad. When she saw her missing magazine she flew into the kitchen.

"WHERE IS MY MAGAZINE!?!" she yelled as me, Alice and now Charlotte who had finished making a mess in the guest house hid.

"Quick!" said Alice, as Olivia came outside she was leaning over the opposite way, they would have to run and quick.

As we galloped towards the other end of the house, I thought we were safe. That's until I fell, falling into Alice, knocking us both to the floor. She hit me playfully, and urged me to carry on, but we knew we had been caught as Nomsa, Olivia, Caroline and Dupe all came onto the Veranda.

"Danny, Alice, Charlotte!!!!" They all screamed in excitement as Nomsa ran to hug Charlotte, Alice hugged Dupe and Caroline and I hugged Liv.

We all exchanged hugs of joy and happiness.

"It was you lot was it then? So where's our stuff you crafty old devils." Dupe laughed.

"Here, and the laundry basket's in our bedroom, I'm gonna go get the car" I said kissing Alice gently.

**Alices POV**

I smiled as Danny walked away to the car. Everyone but Olivia had disappeared indoors. She stayed with me, as though she had something to say but didn't have the courage to do so.

"You oright Liv?" I asked.

"Yeh thanks, are you okay Alice?" she smiled.

"Tired, but fine thanks."

I smiled, it made change, Olivia being nice. I could get used to it almost

"Well I'm gonna go run a bath, me and Danny should probably get changed, we must stink!"

"Alice, wait!" shouted Olivia as I turned to walk away.

I spun round, Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Listen, Alice. I owe you an apology. I spoke to you like your were an annoying house guest, but you're not, you're family, and it was completely wrong of me. You've been so caring, nice and understanding, and you sacrificed so much for me. I stressed you and Danny out, and you split up, and I was so unsupportive... it's just wrong and I'm sorry."

I was for once speechless, I felt a lump in my throat.

"Thanks Liv." I said hugging her. She for the first time hugged me back with meaning.

**Danny's POV**

They were unaware, but I had seen and heard every word of what Alice and Olivia had just said. It brought tears to my eyes. I wish I could say, all the things I wanna say, but I couldn't. This was their moment, and it was amazing to see.

I walked over carting the luggage, as they separated from their hug I smiled and nodded. Olivia grinned and Alice gave me a smile and nod.

"I'm going to run a bath, seeya later Liv." Alice said, smiling at me and Liv.

"Have fun Alice, hey Danny! You should go with her, I'll carry these in to the main room... once you two smell better and look better, no offence, we can go to the bar, celebrate and you guys cant tell us why Alice's mascara has run, and why you're full of sand?"

I smiled. "Thanks Liv. I'll do that. Listen, thanks."

She smiled but didn't say a word. I ran to catch up with Alice.

"Hey you! Wait up!" I shouted.

Alice turned round and smiled. "What's up?"

As I ran towards her I put my arm round her waist, before walking on forward. "Me and you have two dates, one together, and one with the family!"

She laughed as we raced each other to our en-suite bathroom.

Alice ran the bath, she'd banned me some time ago from running baths, after I had had a small incident with the bubbles, and ended up flooding the whole bathroom out with scolding hot water. Although she'd seen the funny side, she'd always held it against me, and never let me run a bath. She even went through a stage of turning the shower on for me in the morning as she was convinced I would do nothing but make a mess or flood the whole house out.

I threw our suit cases down, and walked into the bathroom. Alice was already there, waiting for me.

"Mr Trevanion, you don't half take your time." She teased. "I don't think our date with the family will go on at all, if you don't hurry up!"

I laughed and hurried up. I could stay there all day and night, for the rest of my life with Alice.

"I love you Miss Collins." I smiled grabbing her hands.

"Hmm... do you really? Well, I'm afraid you don't love me as much as I love you, because that Danny, would be impossible." She said cheekily.

"Oh no, it's not, don't be a silly girl Alice! Everyone knows I love you more!" this time I flicked water at her.

"Well, they must be silly because I love you more." She threw the water at me too, now who was being the messy one?

We ended up having a massive water fight – the bathroom was a complete mess, and when Alice did eventually see it, she nearly died of a heart attack, realising she would have to somehow clean it before we all went out. I on the other hand, had more of an amusing time, putting drops of water where Alice had just mopped up. Her constant cries of Danny, fuelled my ambition.

As we got changed into our smarter clothes, I, in my shirt and trousers, Alice in a gorgeous pink dress that made her look... well... amazing. As she sprayed on the last of her perfume, I surprised her by taking hold of her, spinning her round and kissing her with romance, passion and more importantly love.

"Come on Mister! We can't keep them waiting forever you know!" she said as I leant in for yet another kiss. I took her hand as we finished the perfect embrace, and as we walked out into the hall, everyone looked up and cheered. Dupe took out his camera and took a picture of us together.

Dupe for once looked smart, in a suit and tie, without his bush hat. It was a shock to the system! Caroline was the next to emerge, she had decided to wear a blouse and skirt. She kissed Dupe gently. I had never seen the pair of them as happy, as when they were together. Their love for each other shone through. I wondered, what me and Alice would be like when we were their age?

Olivia and Charlotte were impatient, and as we all jumped in the Jeep and set off to the bar, I couldn't help but smile. This was where we belonged, this was home, and tonight... well tonight was going to be a night to remember... in more ways than one.


	15. Hear Hear!

**Because you're all desperate to know what Rowan and Vanessa are up to... I have decided to bring this chapter forward a bit! Hope you enjoy – keeping reviewing!**

**Alice's POV**

As we arrived at the bar, we were all in high spirits. Dupe and Caroline were like love's young dream, Liv and Charlotte were pleased to be back in each other's company as Nomsa played with them, and me and Danny, well we were elated to be back where we belonged, drinking at the bar with our friends and family.

Buhle, had improved her skills at pouring, and for the first time I had more drink than froth. As I thanked her, I went and sat back down with Danny, the rest of the family wandered over, expecting to hear the story... me and Danny gave each other a knowing look. I wondered if they'd believe us.

Danny started "Well Alice was absolutely amazing."

I blushed slightly, no I wasn't... he was! "No, you were the amazing one." I corrected him.

Danny was about to open his mouth and protest, but Dupe kindly interrupted him.

"Hey, come on get on with it man!"

We all laughed, typical Dupe, cut the small talk, get to the main part. Caroline shook her head but otherwise looked at us, I think she was more excited about the gossip than Dupe right now.

"Well..." Danny was interrupted once again.

"Danny, Alice!!!! And my favourite niece Charlotte!!!" We all spun round, Rowan?

He stood hand in hand with Vanessa as they wandered over. Olivia smiled at him, and he nodded her, did Rowan know?

"Nice to see you thought better of your plans." Vanessa smiled, sitting down next to Olivia and Rowan.

"Well, we yeh... sit down, and you'll hear the story. Sorry I didn't tell you, I tried..."

Rowan shut me up by putting his fingers on his lip. He said I was the nosey one! He was only interested in the gossip!

"Well... we set off but then Charlotte needed to stop." I started.

"Now we thought she was ill." Danny said.

"But she wasn't, cos she doesn't suffer like that. And she told us to go back."

"Which was because of Dupe." Danny finished.

"And we were on our way back, when the giraffe, my giraffe, that came in, and the replacement vet cared for whilst we got changed, well he was shot... and then..."

I stopped suddenly... it was too hard, to difficult for me to say. I'd nearly lost Danny here, I couldn't help but wipe my eyes before the tears started. Danny realised straight away and squeezed my hand, he took over the commentary which was beginning to sound like a football match.

"I ended up looking down the barrel of a gun because I was protecting Alice. This mad man farmer tried to kill the giraffe, I fought him, but he got me down, and I was pinned down. Alice stepped forward telling him to shoot her... but I wouldn't let him, so I ended up looking down the gun. Alice tried to plead with him, but he told me to say my last words and I did. But then there was a gun shot, Alice broke down thinking it was me bless her! But it was Captain Locoto, because Charlotte had been amazing and rang the police, and yeh, after some soppy doppy stuff you don't wanna hear about, we set off back here. But then, when we saw no one was about, we had some fun!"

Danny said it quickly and excitedly, he was uber proud of what we'd done.

Caroline looked aghast. "Wow." Is all she could come up with.

"I'm glad the pair of you are back" Dupe said.

"Hear hear!" yelled Olivia, as we all raised our glasses for a toast.

Rowan suddenly stood up tall, he winked at Vanessa who also stood up. What was he up to, and what involvement did Vanessa have?

"Well, You two need to be up by 8.20am tomorrow." Rowan smiled.

"Why?" asked Danny scratching his forehead.

"Because the paper wants to speak to you guys! The paper round here has been running some hero awards, and we decided to nominate you Danny for a single award, and both you and Alice for a pairs award. Danny Trevanion, you will be receiving an honourable award with a cash bonus for saving Alice, but this could push you way up the leader board to top spot. I also nominated you guys for the pair of heros award, because you guys are. I'm so proud of you Alice, real proud. And Danny, I'm eternally thankful to you."

Both Danny and I were speechless, we both had tears in our eyes.

"That's why we were in Jo'burg. We had to really fight the case." Vanessa grinned hugging Rowan. "Rowan was terrific" She kissed him gently.

"Wow, thanks so much, that's just... amazing. Now let's say we celebrate!" Danny said raising his glass.

We all cheered, and had a great night. Fatani said it was all on the house, and as we danced the night away I couldn't help but let out a few tears of joy. This was amazing, perfect. I was excited for what tomorrow would bring, but not as excited for what tonight would bring for me and Danny, thats if we aren't slumped in a corner, drunk!

**Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter up soon, we are nearing the end people **** xx**


	16. My Hero

**Danny's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a continuous and slightly annoying ring, the familiar ring of our alarm clock. As I opened my eyes, my head throbbed and I felt like death warmed up... in fact I probably looked it, but Alice didn't.

From what I could remember, last night had been magic, pure magic, unreal would be an even better word. My arms were still wrapped around Alice, who had groaned as she hit the snooze button. I guessed she was a hung over at me. It had been an already late night, so the alarm going off at 6.30am was not exactly what either us needed.

Alice turned round to face me, she smiled and kissed me gently. I ran my hands down her back, twisting my fingers in her long hair, unusually messy.

"Morning, Mr Trevanion." She yawned, as she pushed the covers back.

"Good Morning, best be getting up. We have loads to do before this paper arrives." I moaned, as we both forced ourselves out of our deep slumber.

I sighed... today, I could have been in Scotland, waking up to rain, wind and city noise, but thankfully, I was waking up in Africa, to the sun, the horizons and Leopards Den. But either way, I knew I would wake up to Alice, the only person I could ever see myself loving now. She was everything to me. I watched her turn the shower on – even turning the shower on, made Alice look great.

Alice was in the shower for, as usual, some time. I had decided to get things unpacked, and sort my clothes out for today. I'd shaved quickly, considering the paper was coming, and made sure my clothes were not too scruffy. I'd taken out my wristwatch, and put it down on the side, but thinking about, I decided to hide it. Alice's favourite game was to hide it knowing my freaky obsession with wearing a watch.

Alice was eventually out from the shower, she laughed as I pretended to wake up from sleeping before playfully slapping me as I pretended to point to my wrist.

"Go get showered then Mr World Record holder!" She grinned, as I mocked her.

When I emerged from the shower, Alice was sat down at the dressing table. Mascara was carefully being applied, Alice didn't break her concentration, as we talked about the most random things, from bananas to Dangermouse – we conversed about it all. Alice had chosen to wear a blouse and her usual khaki pants. She always looked smart, and as she pulled her long black silky hair into a pony tail, I couldn't help but grin, how lucky was I?

When we were both finally ready after much more mucking around, it was 7.20am. In an hour, we had to be ready to smile for the cameras and speak all about the past few days. We grabbed two slices of toast and our mugs of coffee before rushing out to the animal hospital. We would have to get the animals fed quickly today, and concentrate on our patients after the paper had been.

Alice said she would feed the small animals, leaving me to cart the huge bales of hay out to the larger animals. It was tiring work, and doing it quickly hung over, was not exactly an easy task. But we did it all in record time, and by 8am we were done.

Alice gave me a hug, as I looked in the mirror of the animal hospital. I had huge bags under my eyes! I looked more like a panda, than a hero. Unless, I'm Kung Fu Panda... but that's just being silly now.

"Danny you are so vane!" Alice laughed as I moaned about my Kung Fu Panda eyes. "But never fear I can fix that... come with me!"

She grabbed my hand, forcing me to run to the house. I saw Rowan and Vanessa's car coming up the drive, we waved briefly but Alice carried on, she dragged me to the kitchen before rushing off to our room to get something. She came back with a small pink bag, with a floral pattern on it. I stared at her, what was she up to? I didn't like that look on her face.

"Alice, what..."

"Quiet. An artist must get to work!" She beamed cheekily.

That's when she withdrew the pot of beige coloured creamy stuff. At first I was confused... what was that? Then I realised... wake up Danny, that is make-up.

"NO WAY!!" I said as she pushed me backwards, leaning over me and cupping my face in her hand.

"Yes way! Now sit still Danny... we'll soon have you looking..."

"No." I protested but it was far too late, Alice had me, and was now applying the female life saver to me, my hands flung in all directions, resulting in Alice removing her scarf and tying my hands down.

"This isn't funny!" I said, trying to force my head away.

"Oh yes it is!" she laughed, she was hysterical with laughter.

That's when Rowan and Vanessa walked in. Rowan cracked up laughing, whilst Vanessa joined Alice, withdrawing a stick of stuff which said 'concealer'

I was now being forced to wear make up by two women... Rowan laughed uncontrollably as well as making snide remarks.

"Haha! Look at you Danny! You're like a girl! Didn't know you liked that sort of stuff, didn't have you down as the ..."

"SHUT UP Rowan!" I yelled, as Vanessa and Alice stood up admiring their handy work.

"Hmm... done? Wouldn't you agree he looks lovely Vanessa?" Alice smiled smugly.

"Oh yes, you look marvellous Danny, and you can't tell!" Vanessa added.

I sulked in my chair, I wasn't impressed... but I couldn't say anything... I couldn't think what to say to Alice. Whether to thank her for her 'kind' efforts, or whether I felt like killing her! No I'd never feel like killing her, I have the disease that's called Love. It's spread through my body now, and there's no way back... but this is one disease, I don't want a cure for.

Alice produced a mirror. Looking into the mirror, I saw how perfect Alice had made me look. The bag's were no longer there, but it did not excuse the fact I was wearing make up.

"Lovely as it is, I'm male and it's coming o..."

There was a knock at the door, Alice ran to get it, and in came the newspaper crew.

"Hello Mr Trevanion... I'm Smithson, and this is Angazue. We're here for the hero awards, with your nomination, you receive a prize and cash, but you also go forward to the overall Hero award."

"Hi, Please call me Danny, and this is Alice, Rowan and Vanessa. Sound's great, shall we get started." I smiled wiping my eyes.

"Is everything okay Danny?" enquired Smithson, noticing my constant eye rubbing.

"Yes fine." Cut in Alice quickly, I gave her a look that she knew all too well, but she just smiled cheekily.

As we explained our story, there were gasps, and true amazement. Smithson wrote it all down very quickly as Angazue got his camera set up. Next we taken out to the front of the house, and me and Alice stood together, we had a couple together, some with Rowan and Vanessa, some with everyone, and then one with us receiving the reward and cheque off Smithson with Rowan and Vanessa. When he finally left, Smithson said we would have to go the awards ceremony in 4 days after public voting.

After many thanks and hand shakes, both Alice and I walked away to do our chores.

We check Alice's giraffe, who was completely fine after his slight ordeal with a gun. We moved him back outside to the holding pen, along with the zebra. Everything was perfect.

I looked over at Leopards Den from the animal hospital, Alice came and joined me. She linked her arm through my own, and we stood in silence for a while, that's until I swung her round quickly, we put our arms round each other's backs and shared an arduous kiss. It was magical.

"Excited for the awards?" Alice asked looking into my eyes lovingly.

"Yeh... don't think I'll win though to be honest." I smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you win or lose to me Danny." She started, before kissing me. "because I love you, and You'll always be my hero."

**N/A – The end =] I'm going to write a sequel to this one, and you will find out if Danny wins the main award!**

**Hope you've enjoyed it. **

**DANICE FOREVER!!!**

**xxxx**


End file.
